


【Evanstan】当Sebastian千方百计想要秀恩爱（一发完，he）

by kresnik09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, M/M, Top Chris Evans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 队长过生日，包包想要秀恩爱但是不能秀。所以他千方百计秀恩爱。





	【Evanstan】当Sebastian千方百计想要秀恩爱（一发完，he）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，似乎是有点肉渣我也忘了。

当Sebastian千方百计想要秀恩爱

正文:

Sebastian真是太兴奋了，Chris的生日就要到了，生日代表着Chris会有好几天假期，最棒的是他的经济人也给他放了假。

他简直要飞起来了，终于不用飞过大半个美国就为了和他吃一顿饭，连亲个嘴都不行就被无数个电话叫走了。终于不用忍受公关小姐姐全方位紧盯的严肃眼神，终于可以做！爱！了！

得到假期之后Sebastian立刻给Chris打了个电话。

“Chris！你现在可以听电话吗？”

“可以，你说。”Chris这边正在参加舅舅的一个私人聚会，有不少大人物，政客，而他正在和自己的爱人通电话。

“我得到假期了，一天半，我可以从12号下午呆到13号晚上，和你在一起，一整天！”Sebastian激动的声音从听筒那边传过来，Chris悄悄往人少的地方走了两步。

“真是太好了，你可以留在我家吃饭，见见我妈妈。”

“嗯嗯，我很想她。”

“不想我吗？”

“想你，超想你，你是全世界最棒的男友，Chris我好想见你，想和你上床。”

“咳……”Chris正在喝香槟，完美的被呛到，看来他的宝贝真的很想他。

“Chris，谁的电话？”舅舅从身后走过来拍了拍他的肩膀。

“babe，生日见。”Chris匆匆挂了电话，和舅舅说，“我的生日你就见到啦。”

“是那位吧。”舅舅一脸我懂我明白。

Chris露出了得到了糖果的小孩子一样地笑容，傻乎乎的。

日子越来越近，Sebastian工作的状态也越来越好，整个人打了鸡血加了buff一样，就为了能更快地完成工作然后去找Chris。小助理调侃他:“你要是天天这么在状态多好。”

“如果每天都能见到Chris，我一定是百分百的状态。”Sebastian摆弄着手机，不知道在干什么。

他真的好想秀恩爱啊，Anthony已经把他拉黑了，6月14日之前不会再理他了，Chace和Charles明确表示和他们秀恩爱就绝交，他真的无处发泄，就只能调戏一下粉丝了。这几天，每天听歌到深夜，都是些啪啪啪的小黄歌，听得他黑眼圈都严重了，化妆师都抱怨粉快要盖不住他的黑眼圈了。

添添删删歌单，看到自己的粉丝数量又长了几百，他真该找app要代言费。心满意足的看着自己的歌单，又黄又带感，暗示意味十足，他特意找的那种主动性质强的歌，谁让那些粉丝总是意淫他是下面的，哼，虽然没错吧……

Sebastian就差抱着手机打滚了，工作终于完成了，他要去波士顿啦！到达波士顿的时候已经是晚餐时间了，Sebastian和助理道别就下了车，头都没回。

“明天八点我来接你啊！”小助理声嘶力竭。

Sebastian也不知道听见没有已经跑出老远了。小助理只能默默拿出手机发短信给他，怎么都36了还是这么不省心。

Sebastian一进入餐厅就看到了Chris，他穿得很舒适，没有那么拘谨，在这个高级餐厅显得有些格格不入，但是完全不妨碍他四射的光芒，或者说在Sebastian眼中Chris总是散发着光芒。

Chris也看到他了，他们多久没见了？其实五月底他们刚一起吃过饭，但是为什么好像已经有三个月没见了，Sebastian三步并作两步过来，Chris不由自主站起身，拽过小跑过来的男人拥在怀里。其实他本来想给个吻的，但是不行，他不能太急躁了，就算这里高档，隐私性好，他也不能太出格，不能告诉别人Sebastian是他的爱人。

“天啊，我想吻你。”Sebastian在他耳边用只有两个才能听到的音量说道。

“我也想，别着急，我就在这。”Chris拍了拍他的背，“我们抱的时间有点久了。”

“唔。”Sebastian呻吟一声，从Chris怀里离开，脖子上感觉被碰了一下，“？”Chris偷亲了一下他的脖子，这让他忍不住红了脸，捂着被亲到的地方，小声抱怨:“你干什么呀，不让我亲你，你却可以调戏我。”

Chris笑了，嘴角扬起最自信的弧度。真是帅啊，迷惑了万千少男少女。Sebastian也跟着笑，两个人就跟傻子似的对视而笑，想要递菜单的侍者走了两圈都没找到机会。

他们吃完了丰盛的晚餐，说实话Sebastian不知道自己吃了什么，Chris点的菜，买了酒，他可能喝了一杯，或者一瓶，反正现在脸颊泛红地钻进早就准备好的车里，急急忙忙吻住了Chris。

“唔，我想吻你，现在在车里了，你不能再让我等了。”Sebastian委委屈屈的控诉，“你这个大混蛋。”

“我的错。”Chris一边道歉一边吻他，也不管司机是不是在偷看他们，两个人在后座吻得难舍难分。

Chris的手顺着衣服的下摆钻进了Sebastian的衬衣里，抚摸在赤裸的肌肤上，许久没有亲密接触爱人，让他有些急切。Sebastian被摸的浑身都酥软了，酒精夺取了他的理智，放大了内心的渴望，在Chris揉捏他的乳头的时候发出一声高亢的呻吟。眼看着后座的两个人就要脱衣服大干一场了，前排的司机尴尬地提醒道:“还有两个路口就到酒店了。”

Chris一下子请醒过来，他放开Sebastian的嘴唇，将自己从他身上撕开，Sebastian不满足地靠过来呢喃着:“Chris，Chris。”

“seb，乖。”Chris含住Sebastian的嘴唇，汲取他嘴里的空气，Sebastian被吻得缺氧迷迷糊糊靠着Chris怀里。同样是个大男人，Chris搂着他却也不吃力，Sebastian放心地靠着他，看着车外的夜色落在身后，觉得满足极了。

他们先后进了酒店，走了最快的程序进了房间，轮到Chris去洗澡了，Sebastian趴在床上又在选歌，他又刷了推特和ins，手痒的不知道该发什么好，他真的很纠结，他好想秀恩爱啊，让粉丝们都知道Chris是他的男朋友，他的男朋友是美国队长是超级英雄是最棒的男人，但是又不想出柜，他什么都不能说，被问到是否单身也只能用面无表情来回答。

Chris头发滴答着水珠就走了出来:“你在看什么？”

“我想给你发生日祝福。”Sebastian抓着手机眼神十分真诚。

“在ins上？”Chris坐下来擦头发，“粉丝知道我没有ins，发了给谁看。”

“可是我要憋死了，我想给你发祝福 我们是好朋友好同事啊，你2016年还给我发了生贺呢，我也应该给你发一个。”

“那不一样，那时候你在生我气。”

“让我发一条吧，拜托了，我最近是不是很乖。”

“乖？”Chris简直想冷笑，他点开Spotify给Sebastian看，“你加了这么多小黄歌在歌单里，还说自己乖？这首什么意思？？谁在谁的身体里？”

Sebastian顿时像被抓住尾巴的猫，眼睛动来动去就是不敢回话，噘着嘴躺回床上。

“所以我就是不能秀恩爱了对吗？”

“没错。”Chris把手机放一边压在他身上，盯着他灰蓝色的眼睛，“别想这些了，想想我吧。”

“等一下！”Sebastian抓过来手机，点了一首pony，把手机扔到一边，解开浴袍的腰带，“好了，开始吧。”

Sebastian眼睛晶晶亮地看着Chris，小黄歌的节奏噔噔噔响起，Chris笑着摇摇头，他要拿这个可爱的男人怎么办。两个人伴着小黄歌的节奏开始了一项具有千年历史的古老的肉体交流行为艺术。直到后半夜，Sebastian累的手指都要没有力气了，脑子里还转着pony的台词，Chris身体力行的把歌词给实践了，他决定还是找点舒缓的音乐吧，否则他三十六岁的腰承受不来。

早上醒来的时候，Sebastian先摸了摸身边，没有人，可是床上还有另外一个人的温度，他探头望着，浴室里黑漆漆的没有人，客厅也没有，Chris去哪了？刚睡醒的大脑运转有些慢，Sebastian很确定今天是6月13日，他们在酒店，可以十二点退房再离开，不用天还没亮就跑路。他的腰软的要命，根本提不起劲儿，屁股里就像还塞着什么似的，浑身乏得像吸饱了水的海绵，他挣扎着翻了个身，喉间发出一声呻吟，就觉得嗓子干得冒烟。他们昨天做了三次还是四次，这是Chris高潮的次数，如果按照Sebastian的计算恐怕还要更多。

拖鞋声踢踏着由远及近，Chris端着一杯水回到了卧室，Sebastian特别虚弱的看了他一眼问:“你去哪了。”

Chris将水杯递到他手里回答:“去给你倒水了啊。”

“我还以为你趁着天没亮先回家了。”

“我回家也得带着你一起。”Chris脱了裤子又变得光溜溜钻进被子里，“今天你能见到我舅舅。”

Sebastian喝完水钻到Chris怀里，两个人黏在一起头碰头心脏贴心心脏，没有一丝距离，甚至负距离。

“如果明天也能见到你多好。”

“你可以给我打电话，任何时候。”

“我想看见你的脸，摸到你的身体。”

“抱歉，Sebby。”Chris亲亲他的头发，“还不行。”

“我只是希望……我怕自己太想你。”Sebastian赶紧摇摇头，不想爱人有一点心里负担，他明白Chris已经承担了太多。

“我们好久没有这么躺在一起聊天了。”Chris抚摸着Sebastian额前的碎发，他不是那个八年前令自己一见心动的男孩儿了，但是依然迷人让他挪不开眼。

“毕竟没有那么多一整夜留给我们挥霍。”Sebastian握住他的手，栖身去吻Chris的嘴唇，整个身体都压在他身上，四条麻绳一样腿搅在一起，无法分开，敏感的部分贴在一起摩擦，很快就来了感觉，“是什么在顶我的大腿？”

“是能让你爽得尖叫的好东西。”Chris一用力就翻过身，将Sebastian压在身下，在武力值方面他永远比不过Chris，即使已经练成肌肉大汉，Chris还是能够轻易的压制他，这让Sebastian费解了好久。

他们十指相扣，纯白的被子下，两具肉体缠绵碰撞，Chris很缓慢却有力，Sebastian的眼角如他所言被逼出了眼泪，那双饱含水汽的朦胧双眼，让Chris又硬了几分。这难耐磨人的频率，Sebastian不喜欢，他总是在高潮边缘又差那么一点，Chris就是不插他最舒服的地方，好像就想看他欲求不满的样子。这甜蜜的折磨不知道持续了多久，直到Sebastian身前软软的泄了出来，声音里都带上了哭腔，Chris才在他体内射了出来，然后就想到他忘记戴套了。

“抱歉，忘记带套了。”Chris的吻落在他的脖子上，双手还在他的臀瓣游离。

Sebastian无力地点点头:“你负责清理。”

“好，你说什么都好。”

“我想发ins。”

“不行。”

“你是大混蛋。”

END 

生日后续

Chris在推特上转发了Chadwickd的生日祝福，他想了想给Chadwick发了一条信息: Dude，你有ins对吧。

Chadwick很快回复:有啊。

Chris:ins你也在ins给我发一条生贺吧。

Chadwick:……你又没有公开的ins账号，发了有什么用。

Chris:帮个忙。😘

Chadwick差点把手机扔了，迅速在ins发了一条和推特一模一样的生贺。

Chris很满意，然而Sebastian被妈妈和舅舅拉着聊天没时间看手机。

他等等等，等到快吃饭了，拉着Sebastian在沙发边坐下，假装玩手机，刷开了ins，假模假式的惊讶道:“Chadwick怎么在ins上也给我发了生贺，我又不能回应。”

Sebastian反应贼快，打开ins，翻到Chadwick的主页，点赞，一气呵成。然后又看向Chris说:“只是给好朋友的生贺点了个赞。”

Chris看他那副傻样子，嘴上不能说什么，其实心里美滋滋，把人捞过来搂在怀里亲。Scott叫他们吃饭，叫了好多遍才过来，看着Sebastian脸颊红扑扑，自己老哥神清气爽。

Scott:啧。

END


End file.
